SM099: We Know Where You're Going, Eevee!
is the 7th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis An Eevee has come to town to meet someone who happens to be the Pokémon school friends he met at the beach. Just as he and Lana's Popplio meet again however, they ends up getting chased around by the nasty "Classy Cat Pokémon" Persian, then lastly Team Skull. Episode Plot The wild Eevee who arrived on Alola, in his cave, eats some berries, after a series of adventures he had. Outside, he encounters a Furfrou, and attempt to affectionately greet with unknowingly rude using a Tackle. Furfrou becomes annoyed, and shakes the sand off, then evades Eevee's next attempt at tackling. Eevee shakes the sand off, too, and sees Furfrou returning to its trainer. Thinking of his new Pokémon friends, Eevee decides to find them. Lana greets her sisters, who are really happy to know their father is coming home. Lana smiles, and looks at the photo of her family. Her mother tells her daughters that their father managed to capture every Pokémon that the lab asked for, including Kyogre. However, Lana's mother is joking about that last part, but admits they will have a big celebration tonight. Harper and Sarah want some malasada, and Lana promises to buy some. Eevee came to the shopping mall, and notices Lana carrying Popplio, his friend. Eevee becomes happy, and follows the two. In the mall, while the Persian is bored, as its owner is trying on some new jewelry. Persian notices Eevee roaming about, and licks its lips, just because he look like someone it knew on his similar hairstyle. Persian greets Eevee, who approaches him, thinking of Persian as its new friend. Just then, Eevee narrowly dodges Persian's attack, and is in shock that Persian just attacked him. Thus, Eevee retreats, as Persian goes after him. As Lana is buying the malasada, Popplio notices Eevee being chased by Persian, and goes after them. Lana goes to make her order, but notices Popplio has gone. She goes to search for a bit, but does not find her. At the market, Ash has his Pokémon eat by Moani's stand. Moani offers Ash some food, too, as she wanted to see how Torracat was doing. Suddenly, Ash sees Lana running, who tells him about Popplio's disappearance. Popplio snatches Eevee, who is hiding away from Persian. Eevee, upon seeing Popplio again, keeps using unknowingly using a Tackle in affection, who is terrified to see Persian. Persian notices Eevee's tail, and pounces on him and Popplio, who dash away. However, Popplio cannot run fast, and Persian closes up on them. To gain some speed, Popplio takes Eevee, and uses Aqua Jet to fly off. Persian slips on the water stream left by the attack, which makes Popplio glad. However, the two are about to crash into Furfrou, so Popplio changes direction, and she and Eevee end up falling into a stream. Persian notices the two floating away and failed to harrass them, but is called quickly by its owner away before it gets in trouble. Despite ending up in the stream, Eevee and Popplio are pleased, and swim away. Lana and Ash speak to Sophocles, who is surprised to hear that Popplio has gone missing. The group contacts Mallow, who pledges her support in finding Popplio. Lillie, who gets ridden in the car, notices the group; she comes out of the car, and sees the group's Pokémon, except Popplio. The group also notices Kiawe with Charizard in the sky, who promises to help them in the search. Even Rowlet comes out of the backpack, and after Pikachu's explanation, decides to search from the sky. Popplio and Eevee end up on the outskirts of the city. Eevee notices a Salandit, a Garbodor and a Zubat, and goes to greet them. Popplio dries itself off, and upon seeing the Pokémon that Eevee wants to greet, becomes terrified, as she recognizes when seeing those three Pokémon grouping together means they are owned by Team Skull. Eevee uses Tackle again on greeting the three delinquent Pokémon, being really interested in making new friends, but Popplio tries to stop him from nearing them. Team Skull’s Rapp, Tupp and Zipp return to their the three Pokémon. Rapp becomes infatuated with Eevee, and wants to take him home. Zipp is against that, as he reminds her that Tupp's awful memories of Ilima and Eevee could resurface. Realize that having Eevee would attract a lot of girls as Ilima did, Tupp demands Eevee to himself, in order to beat Ilima’s popularity. Rapp wants Eevee to herself, and the two start arguing. Rowlet notices Popplio and Eevee. Eevee gets pulled around, so Popplio emits Bubble Beam to have the grunts stop. However, the grunts continue pulling Eevee, and the group appears; Pikachu uses Quick Attack to knock the grunts away, and Popplio saves Eevee. Lana is glad to see Popplio, but wonders if the Eevee accompanying her is lost. Rotom and the rest of the Pokémon arrive, amazed to see the wild Eevee. The latter, upon noticing his Pokémon friends it met when it arrived in Alola, tackles them all in affection, making Ash and other realize they knew the Eevee. The fun reunion was cut off when the grunts demand Eevee, and Rapp and Tupp resume bickering with each other, for whom Eevee goes to. Lana manages to scoop up the Eevee in her arm and Popplio on her head as she and the others remused to watch Team Skull argue, unamused. As they continue, Ash, annoyed and losing his patients, manages to stop the arguing when he yells at them, since they won't give Eevee to either of them. He points out Eevee is uncomfortable around them, and the two don't deserve him. Ash has Pikachu battle, and Lana decides to protect Eevee too, by having Popplio stand in her defense. However, Eevee decided to battle Team Skull as well when he was inspired by Lana and Popplio determination. Salandit fires Flame Burst, Garbodor launches Sludge Bomb and Zubat uses Supersonic. Lana calls for Aqua Jet, but Popplio manages to use Surf, and protects herself from the attacks. Eevee goes atop the wave and high-fives Popplio, then jumps away and hits Team Skull, who are sent flying away. Kiawe was still riding on Charizard, and gets startled when Team Skull flies by him. Popplio hugs Eevee, whose move Rotom identifies as Double-Edge. Kiawe joins the group, and is told of Popplio's new friend. Lana praises the two, and Ash recommends her to catch Eevee. Lana notices Eevee's love towards the sea, and says "Sandy" - Eevee's nickname. Her friends are surprised that she nicknamed Eevee before catching him. Eevee wipes off the water from his fur, and agrees on joining with Lana. Lana takes out a Dive Ball and throws it at Eevee, who becomes caught. At evening, Harper and Sarah are amazed by the feast their mother has made, as well as that Sandy has arrived into their home. Their father arrives, whom Harper and Sarah greet, and Sandy uses Tackle again while greeting him. Lana's father examines Sandy, who is told to love the sea. Upon that, Lana's father realizes that this may have been the same Eevee who rode with a Mantine; he saw them when he was fishing. Since Sandy is a bit bothered by the shaggy hair, Lana takes some scissors and trims down that hair to what resembles hers, which pleases Sandy. As Harper and Sarah play with Popplio and Sandy, the latter looks himself into the mirror. Sandy becomes happy, seeing his new haircut. Debuts Pokémon *Lana's Eevee Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Zubat (JP), Salandit (US). *The Poké Question segment hosted by Lana asks who is the Pokémon that Popplio helps in today's episode. The correct answer is the yellow answer, Eevee. The other answers are Mantine (blue), Alolan Persian (red), and Heart Trim Furfrou (green). *This episode takes place after the fifth and final sixth episode of Where is Eevee Going? shorts. Gallery SM099 2.png SM099 3.png SM099 4.png SM099 5.png SM099 6.png SM099 7.png SM099 8.png SM099 9.png SM099 10.png SM099 11.png SM099 12.png SM099 13.png SM099 14.png SM099 15.png SM099 16.png SM099 17.png SM099 18.png SM099 19.png SM099 20.png }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Maki Kodaira Category:Episodes animated by Osamu Murata Category:Episodes animated by Shūhei Yasuda Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon